


Jayden and the Arachnotaur

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: AR, Body Modification, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Slash, chan (16)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayden Smith is just an ordinary teenage boy until the day a male arachnotaur decides he needs him in this adult horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jayden and the Arachnotaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Arachnotaur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624451) by [Sheogorath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath). 



> I originally wrote this story as a Harry Potter fanfic just before discovering that I had been constructively banned from FFN. So I did an E.L. James on it before publishing it on epubbud.com as an original story.

## Jayden and the Arachnotaur.

Jayden Smith woke up and groaned, looking around muzzily. The last he remembered was walking home when something had shot from the sky and he had blacked out, being only vaguely aware of the crackling of fire from a nearby field. Now he was in... woods? A forest?

Once he was fully conscious, Jayden became aware of something holding him with a firm grip, and he fought to get free upon seeing that it was a spider, only ceasing his struggles when he also saw that he was very high up in a tree.

"Relax, young one," a voice said softly in the teenager's ear. "I will bring no harm to the one who represents the last best hope I have of saving my kind."

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked, only now realising that he was, for some strange reason, completely naked.

The creature set Jayden securely on a branch and backed off a little until the sixteen-year-old could see that it looked like a spider with a human torso where its head should be.

"Why am I here?" the teen asked in a quavering voice.

"Because my mate has left me heavy with her eggs, and the time has come when I must mix them with my seed as I inject them into a host. Since the other has not come despite his promise, I have chosen you in his stead."

"Who was supposed to be in my place?" Jayden couldn't help asking curiously.

"I only know him as a large male with lots of hair and the scent of many creatures."

"Oh, that sounds like Dr. Nelson, he's my dad's colleague. But wait, how are you going to put the eggs inside me?"

"I will place my reproductive organ inside the hole at your back and inject it full of the eggs with my seed mixed in with them."

"You can't! I need that to use the bathroom."

"Such strange phrases you humans use to describe the passing of waste. Nevertheless, that is what I need to use, so I have already made the appropriate adjustments," the creature stated, gesturing broadly at his captive.

Because of the gesture, Jayden couldn't help looking down at himself, only to see an orifice on his abdomen. So, deciding that enough was enough, he began to climb from the tree he was in. He had not got more than a couple of handholds downwards, however, when the spider creature recaptured him, set him back on the branch, then secured him face down on it with sticky silken cords.

"Now," the creature began, "the hole I gave you will allow you to pass waste, although you will require more fluids than is usual for your kind while it exists. Now that I have explained this, it is time for me to empty your body of waste."

Jayden tried to resist the probing of his virgin sphincter, but his muscles quickly became tired as they were unused to being held in this way, and they soon gave way to the moist tube that snaked inside him. First the tube filled him with a warm fluid, which was held in place for many minutes before the resulting slurry was sucked out, then it moved further inwards and repeated the process over and over until the end of Jayden's large intestine was reached.

"This is why we have to do this with humans," the creature stated. "Human scat is the only type that is adequately nourishing to us."

"Scat?" Jayden was thoroughly bewildered by now.

"That is another word you humans use for waste. Now that I've emptied you out with my digestive enzymes, it's time to fill you up again."

With that, something not as long as the tube was inserted into Jayden's anus, entering easily despite its greater girth, and the teen found himself hard for some strange reason that he didn't know, then he felt lots of small lumps with a thick liquid blended amongst them being forced inside of him. The young man orgasmed many times over the next several minutes, soon painfully running dry, then the spider creature withdrew its organ before sealing Jayden's anus closed with some strong webbing.

"This is why I would have preferred to lay our eggs inside the Dr. Nelson-man. He has more space within him, so his abdomen would not have grown so large."

Jayden looked down at his belly for a second time, his horror knowing no bounds when he saw that it was so large it made him look as if he was five months pregnant, bulging out incongruously from his five foot seven inch frame and partially obscuring his package from view. He attempted to empty his extremely overfull rectum, only for this desire to be frustrated by the webbing between his buttocks.

The teenager felt like crying as the shock of his violation caught up with him, and the spider creature unbound him and gathered him into its arms, murmuring, "Hush, young one. It is not so bad as all that."

It took some time for Jayden to pull himself together, then once he had, he asked, "Where are my clothes?"

"Clothes, my mate?"

Jayden shuddered at that as he replied, "The items you removed from my body."

Without another word, the creature gathered his now pregnant mate into his arms again, using a webline to get them both safely to where he had left Jayden's clothes under a tree. The teen dressed quickly, noticing how tight the waistband of his shorts now was, deciding to leave his pants undone and simply hold them up. After that, his new mate escorted him safely out of the forest and back to his home.

✱   ✱   ✱

"What do you mean, you can't get the eggs out of my boy!" Duncan Smith, a veterinary surgeon, bellowed, losing his calm for the first time in his son's life.

"Well, it's like this, you see, Dr. Smith. The arachnotaur sealed them in there good and proper, and operating won't get them out either. Believe me, I've tried that before," Dr. Nelson, the colleague of Dr. Smith, stated.

"So what can we do for Jayden?" Dr. Russell, the Smiths' family physician, enquired.

"All we can do is allow him to come to his time and let the little ones hatch."

"And what about his physical changes?" the vet pressed on, calm once more.

"Oh, they won't last," Dr. Nelson explained. "Just a few weeks after the pregnancy ends, it'll be like nothing ever happened to him."

"With the exception of Jayden's mind. I feel it's safe to say that this wil have a lasting mental effect on him," Dr. Russell pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's a kid. The mind's as tough as old boots at his age," Dr. Nelson replied stubbornly.

"I think you've spent so much time around animals that you overestimate the strength of the human psyche, Dr. Nelson," Dr. Smith pointed out. "It can be quite a fragile thing at the best of times."

"I'm so sorry!" Dr. Nelson burst out. "If I hadn't allowed that difficult calving to drive my other duties from my mind, I would've been the one to end up pregnant instead of your son!"

With that, Dr. Smith escorted a visibly upset Dr. Nelson from the clinic as Dr. Russell went to check up on her patient.

✱   ✱   ✱

A few months later, Jayden was failing miserably to find a comfortable position in which to do his homework, when he suddenly felt the webbing that kept his anus closed loosening slightly. He struggled to his feet, his grossly distended abdomen making this extremely difficult, then he waddled as fast as he was able down the stairs and through the front door to the street.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Jayden reached Dr Nelson's house a few yards down the sidewalk, and banged on its door.

"Hang on a minute!" the large man shouted. "I'm in the middle of washing!"

"It can't wait, Dr. Nelson!" Jayden exclaimed. "The babies are ready to come out!"

"Those aren't babies waiting to come out of you, Jayden," Dr. Nelson patiently explained as he opened the door. "They're eggs, and they won't hatch until you've laid them."

Panicked thoughts raced through the young man's mind at this, then he noticed something and his eyes widened as he stared at an orifice on Dr. Nelson's belly that resembled his own temporary anus.

"Yep," the large man said proudly as he pulled on his shirt and coat. "Spidey came back to me just last month. Of course, because I'm bigger than you are, I don't show as much straightaway."

"You call that creature Spidey?" Jayden asked, bemused.

"Well, everything's got to have a name, and Spidey just came to mind for him. Now, let's get you into the forest so you can lay your eggs."

With that, Dr. Nelson swept Jayden into his arms before carrying him at a rapid pace out to his car.

"Where did Spidey mate with you, Jayden?" Dr. Nelson suddenly asked the teen sitting beside him. "That will be the best place to lay those eggs of yours, I'm guessing."

Jayden looked around until he found a landmark he recognised, then guided the vet to the scene of his violation. A few minutes later and he was naked from the waist down, Dr. Nelson rubbing the enormous belly of his colleague's son in an effort to ease his pain.

"If you need to play with yourself to make this easier on you," Dr. Nelson suddenly stated in a gruff tone, "I'll understand."

If Jayden hadn't already known about the other man's experience of what he was going through, he would have thought he was a pervert, but he could sense the other's embarrassment and said nothing, simply grasping his penis to see if the idea worked. Surprisingly enough, the masturbation was helpful and the first egg emerged after just a few more minutes, the laying getting progressively easier with the appearance of each two inch long cylindrical ovoid.

By the time the laying was over, a few hundred eggs lay between Jayden's open thighs.

"No wonder I got so huge," he said exhaustedly, yawning as his eyes threatened to close. "Do you want me to help you when your time comes, Dr. Nelson?"

"Only if you want to, Jayden," the vet replied as he watched each of the young arachnotaurs hatching then immediately scurrying off into the trees in search of their first meals. "You do know you'll have to do this again, don't you?"

"What? Why, for heaven's sake?"

"Didn't I tell you? Well, it turns out that arachnotaurs mate for life. Not just with those of their own species, but with the human part of their breeding triad, as well. The only thing that will separate you and Spidey now is the death of either of you."

Jayden knew he would have to try and look up arachnotaurs at the local library, but he also knew that he really wouldn't mind if what his father's colleague said was true. Up until the time he had become too big and heavy to move easily, the teenager had enjoyed the entire experience once he had overcome his initial fear and horror.

From a tree a few feet away, Spidey watched blissfully as both of his human mates contentedly accepted their role as brood surrogates. They really had been the last hope for the survival of his kind since he and his mate had crash landed on this planet a few of its solar orbits before. Male humans were the only animals in this strange place that had the nutrients necessary for arachnotaur sperm production in their waste, and large numbers of offspring had been the happy result.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa’s Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
